NichiGakkou: The Everyday Life In Kawamorigaoka International School!
by o0o-OniHana-o0o
Summary: (One-Shot) Kawamorigaoka, the only international school in the whole country of Kimyoutochi. A school where romance, hardships, friendships, and drama all come together in one campus. But that's only the tip of the iceberg! The school has students who are supernatural beings, stand users, and half of them are just normal human beings but with interesting stories!
1. Prologue

**Greetings folks, and welcome to my brand new Fanfic "NichiGakkou: The Everyday Life In Kawamorigaoka International School"! It took me months to come up with a story that I've been wanting to make without writing different stories from the same universe. I wanted to compress all of that on one series and here it is. I hope you enjoy my Nichigakkou series. I might not be able to post new chapters daily and It might took months to post another chapter due to laziness, pressure & stress from school or being uninterested after a while. So anyways, I'll leave you guys alone now to read my fanfic.**

* * *

-0o0-

**Chapter 0: Youkoso! Kawamorigaoka! Kokusai no Gakkou!**

_**Kawamorigaoka Int. School, Class A-1, 8:30 A.M.**_

The Entrance Ceremony ended as soon as school started again this December after the 3 week renovation of the school due to a fire that rose from the Home Economics room because an oven was left open with an unfinished cake done by a group of students from class B-2. The students from A-1 immediately sat on their respective seats as soon as their homeroom teacher walks in.

"Good morning class." said the teacher with long blond hair and a worn out face.

"Good morning, All Might sensei!" the students responded to the former symbol of peace's greeting. The former hero teacher bowed to them in front of his desk and started to check on the attendance.

"Alright, I'll now begin to check if everyone's here. Let's start with the boys." He then started to call out their names.

"Agatsuma Zenitsu"

"Present!" says the yellow-haired and obnoxious demon slayer.

"Araragi Koyomi"

"Present." says the boy who've dealt with strange occurrences.

"Azusagawa Sakuta"

"Here." says the boy who've also dealt with strange occurrences but because of adolescence syndromes.

"Ghirga Narancia"

"ZzzZzzZzz..."

"...Ghirga Narancia!"

"W-Wha! Present!" screamed the dude who looks like a lady.

"_*sigh*_ Giovanna Giorno"

"Present." says the new head of the Italian mafia.

"Hashibira Inosuke"

"..." No one responded

"Inosuke? Is he here?"

Suddenly, a voice coming from the hallway keeps getting louder and louder as the man with a boar for a mask bursted through the doors.

"coming through... coming through... COMING THROOOOOUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

The whole class was startled by his entrance.

"Inosuke, You're late!"

"WHO THE HELL CARES IF I'M LATE! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, HUH?! WANNA HAVE A FUCKING FIGHT RIGHT NOW, TEACH?!"

Inosuke wanted to have a duel with All Might while another demon slayer quickly subdued him.

"Inosuke, you shouldn't yell at your teachers like that! We should all respect our teachers even if we get a little mad at them on some point."

"Grrr... DAMN IT ALL!" Inosuke grumpily walked to his seat.

"Sorry All Might sensei. He picks fights with anyone sometimes 'cause he's... well... hot-headed..."

"It's okay mr. Kamado. I know my students well." All Might responded to Tanjiro, the kind and gentle demon slayer.

"Alright class, let's continue. Higashikata Josuke"

"Present." says the boy with a pompadour.

"Hirose Koichi"

"Present!" says the midget.

"Ichijou Raku"

"Present." says the son of the head of the Yakuza.

"Ishigami Yuu"

"Present." says the depressed one.

"Iwatani Naofumi"

"Present." says the hero of the shield from Melromarc.

"Kamado Tanjiro, already present. Kitamura Motoyasu"

"Present!" says the hero who is also from Melromarc.

"Koizumi Itsuki"

"Present" says the calm esper.

"Kousaka Kyousuke"

"Present." says the boy with a little sister 'complex'.

"Kujo Jotaro"

"Present." says the muscular 17-year old delinquent.

"Kyon"

"Present." says the boy who was dragged in a club full of supernatural beings.

"Mista Guido"

"Present." says the Tetraphobic Italian gunman.

"Natsuki Subaru"

"Present!" says the NEET who've dealt with never-ending sufferings.

"Nijimura Okuyasu"

"Present!" says the dumb one.

"Nishikata"

"Present." says the boy who was often teased by a certain girl.

"Noriaki Kakyoin"

"Present." says the red-headed epic gamer.

"Pannacotta Fugo"

"Present." says the Italian gangster with an IQ of 152.

"Satou Kazuma"

"Present." says another NEET but is surrounded by his so-called 'useless' party members on his house.

"Shirogane Miyuki"

"Present!" says the president of the class.

"Takasu Ryuuji"

"Present." says the boy with menacing dragon eyes.

"Tempest Rimuru"

"Present!" says the cheerful slime demon lord.

"Yuiga Nariyuki"

"Present!" says the boy who perseveres in his studies towards in becoming a successful man.

"I guess the whole boys of the class are present. Let's check on the girls now." All Might started calling out the names of the girls in class.

* * *

"Aisaka Taiga"

"Present" says the 'Palmtop Tiger' of the school.

"Asahina Mikuru"

"P-Present!" says the shy time traveller.

"Beatrice"

"I guess I could say 'present', I suppose." says the blonde loli with braids.

"Cartelet Alice"

"Present!" says the British exchange student

"Degurechaff Tanya"

"Present!" says the lieutenant of the Air Mage Battallion from the government's military group.

"Doma Umaru"

"Present!" says the smart girl who's secretly an Otaku at home.

"Ebina Nana"

"Present." says the shy friend of Umaru.

"Filo"

"Present!" says the filolial queen who was raised by the shield hero Naofumi.

"Fujiwara Chika"

"Present!" says the cute one with an IQ of 3.

"Inokuma Youko"

"Present!" says the mature red-head.

"Kamado Nezuko"

"Mmph! Mmph!" says Tanjiro's sister who was turned into a demon. All Might didn't quite understood what she said because she's inside a box that is placed beside her brother's seat so Tanjiro helped him out.

"Oh, sorry. She meant to say present."

"Ah, I understand." All Might then continued his duty.

"Kirisaki Chitoge"

"Present" says the Japanese-American blonde tsundere.

"Komichi Aya"

"Present!" says the blue-haired girl with twintails.

"Kousaka Kirino"

"Present." says the little sister of Kyousuke.

"Kujo Karen"

"Present, desu!" says the Japanese-British little sister of Jotaro.

"Kurumizawa Mcdowell Satania"

"..."

"Kurumizawa?"

"..." the silence continues as the self-claimed queen of hell mutes herself. It didn't stopped until her seatmate Kyon and Mista started to call her out.

"Hey, All Might's calling." stated Kyon.

"Are you deaf or something? Speak up, Satania." scolded Mista.

"Hmph! Do not tell the future queen of hell what you humans wanted me to do! After all, this is one of my devilish acts of terror... By not saying 'present' in front of the class! And I have no intention in apologizing for it! How do you like that? A demonic deed of the highest order, isn't it? Nyahahahahaha! Nyahahahahaha!" Satania laughed after her statement.

"Good grief, she's doing it again?"

"Pretty much." sighed Mista

The class stared at her in disgust until All Might spoke.

"If you're really going to keep this up, then I suggest you to stop. It's bothering everyone in the class, doesn't it?"

The whole class of A-1 nodded in agreement.

"*sigh* Let's keep going. Megumin"

"Present!" says the Explosive Arch Wizard of the Crimson Demon Clan.

"Motoba Kirie"

"Present." says one of Umaru's friends.

"Nagato Yuki"

"Present." says the alien that was created by the Data Overmind, or sentient organisms that supervises the galaxy they live in.

"Nava Milim"

"Present!" says the dragon demon lord with a petite body.

"Ogata Rizu"

"Present." says the girl with an F-cupped breasts.

"Omiya Shinobu"

"Present!" says the girl who likes anything western or foreign.

"Onodera Kosaki"

"Present!" says the madonna of the class.

"Raphtalia"

"Present!" says the demi-human companion of Naofumi.

"Sakurajima Mai"

"Present." says the notable actress and model of national television and advertisements.

"Senjougahara Hitagi"

"Present." says the girl who possess a trait that makes interactions with her very challenging.

"Shinomiya Kaguya"

"Present." says the vice president of the class.

"Shiraha Ainsworth Raphiel"

"Present." says the sadistic angel.

"Suzumiya Haruhi"

"Present!" says the club president of the S.O.S. Brigade.

"Sylphynford Tachibana"

"Present!" says the rival friend of Doma Umaru.

"Takagi"

"Present." says the one who teases Nishikata on a daily basis.

"Takemoto Uruka"

"Present!" says the athletic swimmer of the class.

"Tenma White Gabriel"

"Present." says the angel who've turned into a lazy gamer

"Tsukinose April Vignette"

"Present." says the good demon friend of Gabriel.

"And finally, Una Trish"

"Present." says the daughter of a former Italian mafia boss.

All Might finally finished his attendance check and proceeds to begin the class for the morning.

"Alright, now that everyone is here... Let's start our class, shall we?"

-o0o-

* * *

**Aaaaand there you guys have it! This is only just the Prologue of my fanfic as it introduces the students of Class A-1. Pretty big crossover, amirite? Anyways, thank you guys so much for taking time in reading this chapter and don't forget to leave a review on what you guys think of my fanfic. It really took me a hard time to change my writing format from script-style to a novel-style type of format (maybe...). And I'll see you guys on the next chapter of NichiGakkou. This is OniHana, signing out!**


	2. Morning Routines!

**Hello everyone and welcome to the official first chapter of NichiGakkou: The Everyday Life In Kawamorigaoka International High! Today, we are going to dive right into the usual class of the students in class A-1. So sit back, relax, and enjoy. **

* * *

-o0o-

**Epilogue**

_All Might finally finished his attendance check and proceeds to begin the class for the morning._

_"Alright, now that everyone is here... Let's start our class, shall we?" All Might exclaimed._

-o0o-

* * *

**Chapter 1: Morning Routines!**

-o0o-

**_Kawamorigaoka Int. School, Class A-1, 8:30 A.M._**

The whole class gave a round of applause as the teacher finished his morning check-up. All Might was about to start his class. But then, the president of the class, Shirogane Miyuki, called out the teacher for a concern.

"But sensei, isn't it homeroom first? You can't start your P.E. classes on Mondays, remember?"

"Ah, you're right. Sorry about that. Anyways, since it's homeroom, you guys can do what you usually do every morning. I'm just gonna grab a cup of coffee at the faculty. But remember, no fights or destruction of property unless you can fix those problems. Got it?"

"Yes, sensei!" The class replied.

"Alright, I'm heading out." All Might went out of the room while the whole class chattered with each other.

* * *

-o0o-

"Fuwaaah! Homeroom, a perfect time to doze off." sighed the Hikikomori-NEET Satou Kazuma.

"Yo, Kazuma! Still tired after last night?" asked by his best friend who is also a NEET, Natsuki Subaru.

"You bet I am. When we were at an Izakaya last night, I drank 3 bottles of Sake, ate 4 bowls of Yakisoba, 5 Yakitori and 1 Karaage. I was stuffed! And we went to an arcade in Little Akiba just to play DDR and claw machines. Heh, I remembered how you smacked a vending machine and almost break the glass just because your tapioca drink was stuck."

"Hey, that costed me half of my money!"

"Well, what can I say? You're broke beyond compare. And you've only had 10 dollars on your pocket when I gave you the change from the manga I've bought in TokyoBlast."

"*sigh* Whatever. Anyways, can we play Smash in your house on Saturday?"

"Who's coming with you?"

"Let's see... Naofumi... Rimuru... I guess they're the only ones. I don't know about Tanya though."

"Tanya? I don't know. She doesn't seem to be into gaming nor knows how to play."

"Hold on, lemme go ask her." Subaru went to Tanya, who was writing on her notebook.

"Yo, Tanya! Nice to see you again!"

"Oh, Subaru. Nice to see you too." The lieutenant replied.

"Hey, what'cha got there?"

"Oh, this? I was making a training schedule for my colleagues in the army."

"Good, good. Say, wanna come to Kazuma's house this weekend? Me, him, Rimuru and Naofumi are gonna play Smash."

"No thanks. Me and the Mage Battalion will have a camouflage training in the woods for the whole weekend. Plus, I really don't have any experience in video games."

"Okay, I understand. Good luck with that training though." Subaru leaves and went back to Kazuma, who was sleeping lazily in his desk.

"Oi, Kazuma!"

"ZzzZzzZzz..."

"Kaaazumaaa..."

"ZzzZzzZzz..."

"KAZUMA!"

"Shut up! You're ruining my nap!"

"It's 8 in the morning, Kazuma. Get a grip, man!"

"*sigh* What now?"

"Tanya said she has some business to attend to. So... it's only gonna be the four of us. You up for it?"

"Alright, but don't bring any booze. I don't Aqua getting drunk again. She'll nag me to buy more if that ever happens."

"Fine. We're just gonna order a pizza. So what pizza do you like? I'm thinking of Papa John's."

"Papa John's? Domino's is much better."

"Domino's? Their pizza tastes like cardboard!"

"And Papa John's doesn't have coke and takes over an hour to deliver! I vote for Domino's!"

"Papa Johns!"

"Domino's!"

"Papa John's!"

The two argued until a certain friend with a shield barged in.

"Hey now, what the hell are you guys arguing about?"

The two stopped when they heard their friend asked.

"Naofumi! Glad you're here!" Subaru welcomed him gladly.

"Well I was here in class, talking to Raphtalia few minutes ago, until you guys started a commotion. What seems to be the problem here?"

"Hm... Naofumi, which would you prefer more? Domino's or Papa John's?" Kazuma made the Shield hero decide which pizza is better.

"If you're going to ask me, I'd say Pizza Hut. I haven't even tried out those two yet. But I saw a tweet that Domino's tastes better than Papa John's on Twitter."

"Ha! Beat that, Subaru!"

"*sigh* Good grief. Well, Domino's it is."

"Wait, what's this all about?" Naofumi asked.

"Oh, it's for our boys night on Kazuma's house." said Subaru.

"Oh, right. About that, can Motoyasu come too? He's been begging me since yesterday."

"Motoyasu? I thought you hate the guy?" Kazuma wondered.

"I did, but then he said that he had a dream about the future where he got killed by that Bitch and went back in time after his death and fixed all the mistakes he did in the past. He proved to me that he ain't kidding by leaving Bitch on their rental apartment and moving towards our apartment. You know what the creepy part is?"

"What?" The two responded.

"He calls me 'father' because he always claims that he's gonna marry Filo and I'm gonna be his father-in-law."

"Filo? You mean that little girl who can change into a bird?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah, that Filo."

"Heh, so that's why he's been acting all lovey-dovey everytime he's around with her. Kinda reminds me of Zenitsu in our class when he's always around Tanjiro's sister."

"So, do you still hate each other or did you two became friends?" Subaru also asked.

"Not gonna say friends but I see him as an 'acceptable household'."

"Well if that's the case, I guess he could come. I mean, you know what they say, 'the more, the merrier'." Subaru fully welcomed Motoyasu to their boys night.

"Hmm..."

"What's the matter, Kazuma?"

"Wasn't Motoyasu here on our class a while ago?"

"Yeah, I think he went to the bathroom."

"And Rimuru?"

"Over there, talking with Milim." Naofumi pointed out Rimuru and Milim on the seat of the left corner."

"Okay, I was wondering why we weren't discussing this boys night with them."

.

.

.

"So, it's settled then." Subaru stated.

"Yeah." Naofumi and Kazuma replied.

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

"Maaan, I'm wanna go back to bed!" says the eldest child of the Kousaka family, Kyousuke.

"*sigh* You've been saying that for the past 60 minutes." said the man with sanpaku eyes, Takasu Ryuuji.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who's still sleepy here on our class." replied the son of a Yakuza, Ichijou Raku.

"*yawn* So, Raku, how's your date with Onodera?" Kyousuke asked.

"Great...kinda. Some guy tried to mug us while we're walking downtown. Luckily, some guy with a Zipper stand saved us from that man."

"Were you hurt?" asked Ryuuji.

"Well, the guy slit his knife on my arm a little bit. But I'm glad he didn't manage to stab Onodera with his knife."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, we went on an arcade, took a couple of pictures, did a duet on a karaoke, ate crepe together, and did some other fun stuff."

"Hmph, I guess you could say you had a wonderful time after that failed mug. Say, I was wondering if you, me, Onodera, and Taiga, could have a double date this weekend." Ryuuji invited.

"I guess... where to?"

"I dunno, maybe at Papyrus' Spaghettiria?"

"Wait, you mean the place where me and Onodera had our anniversary?"

"Yeah. So, you wanna do this, or what?"

"Probably, I'll just go ask her later."

"Hey, I think you're forgetting someone!" Kyousuke butts in.

"Did you really think an incestuous relationship with your little sister would go well for a triple date? No, because people would say it ain't normal, unless they're siscons too." said Raku.

"Come on, Raku, people wouldn't know. Besides, we're best friends. Friends don't leave each other behind."

"*sigh* What do you say, Ryuuji?"

"It's fine, as long as people wouldn't suspect him and Kirino as siblings."

"Okay, fine. Kyousuke, you're coming."

"Nice!" Kyousuke successfully persuaded them into letting him join the fun.

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

"Yo, Giorno! what're you up to, boss?" asked the gunman, Guido Mista.

"Well, I was wondering how am I going to run Passione now that the I kicked the former boss Diavolo out of his league. I mean, I don't want us to sell drugs to this country nor in Italy." Giorno responded.

"Maybe you should try making the gang offer services such as assassinations or criminal investigations."

"Hmm, a service dedicated to fighting crime sounds nice. Let's go with that."

"What about illegal trades on the black market?"

"Don't worry, we will enforce it no matter what. Any drug or organ trade will be halted and have its money confiscated by the highest order, which is me, and the product will be turned to the authorities."

"Molto bene. Got any other plans?"

"I want to start a restaurant."

"...Huh? A restaurant? For real?"

"Yeah, a restaurant."

"Wait, don't tell me you wanted to start a real restaurant just because you became a chef on our cultural festival.

"I would've lied if I said no."

"And don't tell me you're gonna name it 'Il Ristorante Aureo D'Giorno', just like what you've named your maid cafe from the festival."

"Nope, I was thinking about naming it 'DiGiorno: Ristorante d'oro di Passione'. And it's gonna be like a half Maid Cafe and half Restaurant."

"Oh, Dio mio. So, you're also planning on hiring our classmates?"

"Yeah, and it's gonna be the same people. Megumin, Onodera, Karen, and especially Kominami from class B-2. She played a huge role on the cafe as the head of the maids."

"Think you can hire a little... more? Because look, you're starting a real restaurant franchise here and it can't take only you guys. You gotta look for more people."

"You're right. Trish would be a perfect addition to the maids."

"...Wait ...Trish? ...As a maid?"

Mista paused for a while as he daydreams about Trish wearing a maid costume and scolds Giorno while blushing.

"T-T-THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE! U-N-A-C-C-E-P-T-A-B-L-E! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE TRISH INTO A CUTE, HOT MAID?!"

"But Mista, she asked me back then if she could be a maid on the cafe."

"W-WHAT?!" Mista shouted as he blushes even more "S-so, I get to see her wearing that cute costume... *talks to self*_ God! She's gonna look good on that outfit! I don't deserve this kind of blessing! But... Trish wanted it, so... and she's gonna serve me Omu-rice... and she's gonna call me 'Master'... and... and..."_

"Mista..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Don't tell me... that you like..."

"W-What?! I-It's not that I like her or anything!"

Suddenly, a 17-year old boy that looks like a girl shouted from the back.

"What?! Mista has a crush on Trish?! I knew it! Hey guys, Mista likes Triiish~ Mista likes Triiish~" Narancia announced.

"Hey, what's Narancia spouting about?" asked Kyon.

"He said that Mista had a crush on Trish. Pretty crazy, am I right?" jokingly said Sakuta.

"Wait, he really liked Trish?" said Milim.

"That's what he said." replied Rimuru.

"NARANCIA! SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL PUT A HOLE IN YOUR GODDAMN NECK AND INTO YOUR FUCKING MINDLESS SKULL OF YOURS!" Mista shouted as Narancia said sorry afterwards.

"Anyways, Giorno, are you sure you really wanted to start a restaurant?" Mista asked Giorno once again to be sure.

"Yeah, that's right. I've already asked all the caporegimes from Italy to bring the money here in Kimyoutochi."

"But Giorno, we are living on another Earth. How exactly can they send the money from the Earth we originally belong to the Alternate Earth which we currently live in."

"Let me explain. Kimyoutochi has technology far beyond human intelligence, so they have made portals to other worlds. From a cumulonimbus cloud portal to a cave portal beneath on some island in Bermuda Triangles from other worlds. Mista, we have Science and Magic harmonizing in our world. Any kinds of transportation such as teleportation and supersonic space travels are possible within this country. So there's no need to worry about how the money will be delivered to our place." Giorno briefly explains the advanced technology of Kimyoutochi.

"Where did you heard that from?"

"Oh, I've read it on an article in Wikipedia."

"I see, that explains the violent turbulence on our way here from Italy. An inter-dimensional portal has caused it."

Mista and Giorno paused for a moment while thinking what they want to say next. After a few seconds, Giorno asked Mista something important.

"Mista..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me in establishing the DiGiorno restaurant franchise?"

"Sure I will! After all, you're the boss."

"Great. But we need more people to make this possible."

"There are a lot of companies in _Kito-chi_ that can help you. You can probably find them on advertisements or the internet."

**A/N Note: Kito-chi is an abbreviation of Kimyoutochi, the country where they currently live. Also fun fact, it is also the only country here on Alt. Earth so you can say they live in a country larger than Russia.**

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

"Jotaro nii-chan!" a voice was heard coming from Jotaro's half sister, Karen Kujo.

"Yare yare daze. What do you want?" Jotaro nonchalantly asked her.

"Since it's homeroom, what do you wanna play?"

"Not in the mood."

"(⋟﹏⋞) C'mon, Jotaro nii-chan! Can you do it for your little sister?"

Jotaro stares at Karen, thinking what should he do at this situation. Suddenly, a friend of his jokingly convinced him.

"Yeah Jotaro, do it for your little sister~ Hahaha!"

"Kakyoin..." Jotaro looked at Noriaki Kakyoin, a friend he made when he was on a trip to Egypt. "Don't get involved in this..." Jotaro added.

"Hey, you know what they say, 'love is unconditional'. So if it comes to family, you have to show them how much you care for them."

"*Sigh* Fine... I'll play with her..."

"Yay! Jotaro has finally came out to play!" Karen victoriously cheered.

"Yare yare, so what kind of game do you exactly have in mind?"

"I call it... Eraser Battle!"

"Ah, that game. I used to play it with my neighbor when I was in primary school after dismissal. Sadly, my neighbor's mom died and they moved somewhere in Okayama, where my neighbor's grandma lives." Kakyoin narrated his experience with eraser battle from his childhood.

"Heh, nothing like a game straight out of childhood." Jotaro sighed.

Karen gave her older brother and his friend Kakyoin an eraser. They compressed on one table near the window for better light. Karen proposed a rock paper scissors before playing.

"Here we go!"

"Jan..."

"Ken..."

"WAIIIT!" a girl with blonde hair halted the game.

"Alice?" Karen recognized her friend Alice, who was her childhood friend from England.

"Of course I am! Where have you been few minutes ago?"

"Oh, we were just playing Eraser Battle. Do you want to join us too?"

"That's not that reason why I called you! We were discussing where we're going to stay on our next sleepover. You really have to join us. We need you."

"B-But, we're having an Eraser Battle! But I also want a to join your conversation... Hrngh! I can't decide! Jotaro nii-chan, what do I do?"

"I say you move along with your friends. We can do this Eraser Battle some other time." Jotaro answered.

"Really? Are you okay without Eraser Battles?"

"It's fine, really."

"Well then, I'm taking my leave here. But that doesn't mean the game is now over! I'll have you next time!" Karen finally took off and went to her friend's group.

"Yare yare daze..."

"Looks like you finally got away from her this time." said Kakyoin.

"Just like what you've said, 'love is unconditional. If that sleepover also makes my little sister happy, I'll let her off without me. Plus, I've already said that I'm not really in the mood for games right now."

"Trust me, you always look like you're not in the mood."

"Only in mornings."

"Haha. Say, how are things in your family?"

"Mom is still clingy as ever. But, I still don't care about my father. After all, he cheated on my mom when he was on his 'Jazz Tour'. That's why Karen was born. Good thing is that my mom doesn't know she was being cheated on or else it would cause me a great pain in the ass. I almost killed that bastard of a father on a cafe."

"What happened?"

"Long story short, he pisses me off."

"I see. So how about Karen? Does she know that her dad was cheating on your mom?"

"Thankfully no. That's why she's always invited on our house. And of course, my mom, accepts her as my little sister despite that she was made by my dad and his second wife, which is her mother."

"I understand. So, are you free after school?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking if we could go to Denny's, along with Josuke and his friends."

"Sure thing, but I don't know if I still have some spare money on my pocket. I left my wallet somewhere at the house this morning."

"No worries, I've got everything under control." Kakyoin shows his wallet with over 800 dollars.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

"Achoo!" a boy with a pompadour suddenly sneezes while he was in a middle of a conversation with his friend.

"Oi Josuke, did you catch a cold?"

"No, Okuyasu, I just felt like someone's talking about us. Forget about it."

"Alright." Josuke's friend, Okuyasu, replied.

"Now where was I... Oh yeah, you haven't asked her on a date yet?!"

"B-But, HOW?! What if she would just turn me down?!"

"Geez... What's her name again?"

"Nomura Tomoko."

**A/N Note: If you haven't read nor watched the series 'Great Teacher Onizuka' yet, Nomura ****Tomoko is one of the main characters in the story.**

"And she invited you to be an actor on a Nissin commercial, right?"

"Yes, and Onizuka-sensei, along with her friends, followed us on the way to the studios."

"How long have you been doing advertisements with her?"

"Probably a month ago."

"A month?! That's like way too long! You should've been closer together by now! I mean, you two have the same kind of brain!"

**A/N Note: Tomoko and Okuyasu have a same trait, which is being dumb.**

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Anyways, I suggest you ask her out before someone gets her before you."

"But how?!"

"I don't know, probably invite her to a restaurant or something."

"But what if she might just reject me?!"

"Again with this question? Gureto desu yo... You know what, I'll just write an invitation letter and put it on her locker. That way, you only have to wait for her on the rooftop and wait for her response instead of YOU directly asking her out. Is that cool to you?"

"Wow Josuke, I haven't thought of that! You're so smart, Josuke!"

"Hehe, thanks. But hearing that from you doesn't make me feel better."

Josuke grabbed a pen and wrote the letter on a piece of paper he tore from his notebook.

"Aaand there, finished! Alright, make sure to meet her by the rooftop at 4. And I don't want the same thing to happen like back from cafe Deux Magots, understood?"

"Roger that, Josuke!" Okuyasu replied in a cheerful manner.

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

Everyone in the class went on socializing with each other before their next period arrive. Their teacher in English arrived and began to introduce herself. The day went onwards normally like any other school days. As soon as 2:30 arrived on the clock, the whole class dismissed and everyone went home. Some students went to the mall, while others stayed in school as they clean their classrooms. Night has fallen and everyone awaited for their next day in Kawamorigaoka...

-o0o-

* * *

**This took me a long time to finish and I finally done it. The first chapter is done and the next chapters are just going to be short chapters of slice-of-life situations in class A-1. Hopefully, you enjoy reading this and I do appreciate if you follow/favorite this fanfic of mine. Also, don't forget to leave a review about what you think about today's chapter or how can I improve in making this story. Anyways, COVID-19 is spreading like wildfire so I suggest y'all stay at home and do some indoor activities like reading fanfictions. Always remember to keep your health safe by sanitizing your hands and making sure to wear N95 face masks while going out in public. Thanks and I'll see you guys next time, stay safe everyone!**


	3. Vending Machines & After School Cleaning

**Greetings, and welcome again to a brand new chapter. Now before you start reading, I want to tell you that this chapter took place 4 months after the last chapter. That's only it. Enjoy!**

* * *

-o0o-

**Epilogue**

_"So, it's settled then." Subaru stated._

_"Yeah." Naofumi and Kazuma replied._

* * *

_"Say, I was wondering if you, me, Onodera, and Taiga, could have a double date this weekend." Ryuuji invited._

* * *

_"Mista..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you help me in establishing the DiGiorno restaurant franchise?" Giorno pleaded._

* * *

_"I'll have you next time!" Karen finally took off and went to her friend's group._

* * *

_"Aaand there, finished! Alright, make sure to meet her by the rooftop at 4. And I don't want the same thing to happen like back from cafe Deux Magots, understood?"_

_"Roger that, Josuke!" Okuyasu replied in a cheerful manner._

-o0o-

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vending Machines And After School Cleaning**

-o0o-

**_Kawamorigaoka Int. School, April 2020, 9:45 A.M._**

It's break time and everyone from each class grabbed their Bento boxes. Some students stayed in their class, while others went to other classroom or wandered around the campus. A vending machine can be seen near the staircase so students often buy their beverages when needed. Suddenly, one man with a large pompadour came to get a drink and that man is known as Josuke Higashikata, one of the family members of the Joestar bloodline.

"Man, I really need a Cola right now." Josuke reached out for his pocket to see that he has no nickels nor quarters. He was frustrated at first, but he thought of another idea.

"Gureto daze, looks like I have to use my stand this time, [Crazy Diamond]!" A humanoid figure with blue and pink color scheme that represents his stand [Crazy Diamond] punched through the glass of the vending machine to get his drink. He pulled it out from the machine and used his stand's ability to fix the shards of the vending machine's glass which it broke right after [Crazy Diamond] smacked through it.

"Phew, hopefully no one saw that."

"Hey, you there! The guy near the vending machine!" A sudden voice called out Josuke.

"Yeah?" At this moment, Josuke was thinking: "_Crap, I've been caught!_"

The student approached Josuke and asked him a question.

"I see that you've got that Cola using your friend, can you do it again for me?"

"And who are you?"

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself since you're from the other class. Ehem! The name's Sunohara Youhei from class D-4, and you can call me 'Japan's No. 1 Dreamboy'!" The boy wrongfully introduces himself proudly.

"Eh? You don't exactly look like a dreamboy. Believe me, I've seen people way more good-looking than you."

"Ack! Whatever! Can you please do that trick for me again please?"

"Dude, we just met."

"Aww man, and here I thought my first day in this new school life couldn't get any worse."

"Hey wait, you're telling me that you're a transferee for this school year?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if that's the case... [Crazy Diamond]!" Josuke's stand appeared again and did the same trick from earlier.

"Look, I'll be nice with you today. I don't want any bad reputation towards newbies like you."

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH SOME UPPERCLASSMAN! I DIDN'T KNEW THAT WAS A SPIRIT YOU CAN CONTROL!" Sunohara exclaimed. And before you ask anything, no, he's not a stand user. You see, this Alt. Earth makes all spirits and ghosts visible to the naked eye so anyone in this world can see stands, ghosts, spirits, etc.

"Ah, I forgot to mention. That thing is called a 'Stand' and I named it [Crazy Diamond] which derived from Pink Floyd's song 'Shine On You Crazy Diamond' that was released in his album 'Wish You Were Here'. My stand can heal broken stuff or heal wounds but it can't heal you from diseases. My neph- err... I mean my 'cousin' Jotaro could easily break it down to you thoroughly but he's on the other room right now."

"I see, so that means you have a humanoid guardian called a 'Stand' that can literally put anything back in its original state?"

"Exactly. Oh right, here's your Cola." Josuke handed the drink to him.

"Damn, I didn't know this place could get even weirder."

"Oh, it will. I mean, have you ever met a ghost, a literal god, a time traveller, an esper, an alien, an angel, a demon, a human-tanuki hybrid, a slime that can turn into human, a 9 year old military lieutenant, a little girl that turns into a bird, or an arch-wizard that can cast an explosion 10 times stronger and larger than a nuclear bomb?"

"No... I... haven't... Although, I feel like I've seen some kind of a ghost before. Can't really remember anything from that though. Anyways, thanks for the drink."

"Happy to help."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask your name."

"It's Higashikata Josuke. Just call me Josuke like everyone does." Josuke finally introduced himself. "So, I bet you aren't the only transferee on D-4."

"Well there's my buddy Okazaki, then there's Nagisa, Kotomi, the Fujibayashi sisters, Sakagami, a girl named Mary Sioux who looked like a dropout from a military school, a guy named Yukihira Soma who said that he wants to be a top chef, and then there's Yunyun who said that she was a demon wizard or something. I forgot the other names though."

"I see. You and you're classmates all transferees right? I mean, class D-4 was just an empty classroom up until now."

"Yep, but our homeroom teacher is still being decided. The principal said that the vice principal will be handling us for now."

"That's understandable."

The two continued their conversation until Sunohara's friend, Okazaki Tomoya, called him out.

"Hey! Sunohara! There you are!" Okazaki shouted as he walks up to his friend. "Hey man, me and Nagisa were looking for you. I thought you skipped school or something."

"Like hell I would! Also, I met this guy named Josuke from class A-1. He seems to possess an ability that fixes broken things."

"Yo!" Josuke replied.

"Hey, nice to meet you. The names Okazaki Tomoya." Tomoya also replied.

"I've heard you were a transferee Sunohara talks about. You two know each other?"

"Yeah, I sleep in his dorm sometimes. We basically know each other at this point."

"Say, wanna see a trick?"

"What kind?"

"Hold on, let me show you. [Crazy Diamond]!" Josuke's stand did the same trick again for the third time.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT?!" Okazaki was startled by the stand.

"That's my stand, [Crazy Diamond]. It heals broken things and fixes wounds but doesn't heal diseases nor bring back the dead."

"So you call those spirit thingies 'stands'?"

"Yep!"

"So wait, how did you got this stand?"

"I think I had this stand right after I got a really serious fever when I was 6. Don't know much about it, but it's somehow connected to one of my classmate's dad named DIO."

"Woah, I bet you really had a _bizarre_ life after that."

"Trust me, I had."

A girl with short hair suddenly came running towards them.

"_*pant* *pant* _Okazaki-san! I didn't know you already found Sunohara!"

"Ah, Nagisa! There you are." Okazaki presented her to Josuke. "This is my friend, Furukawa Nagisa."

"A-ah! N-nice to meet you!" Nagisa responded awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Higashikata Josuke." Josuke replied as he did the same trick with [Crazy Diamond] for the fourth time and gave the cola to Nagisa. "Here, have a cold one."

"T-Thank you for the gift!"

The four had their own conversation until the ring bells.

"Well, I guess it's time head back now. I'll be going now, see you guys later!"

"Ja ne!" The three happily replied.

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**_Kawamorigaoka Int. School, Class A-1, _**_**2:30 P.M.**_

Classes have been dismissed as soon as the school's chime went on and all students left the building, except for some students who have to do their cleaning duty for today. The president of class A-1, Shirogane Miyuki, earlier assigned three students who has to do the duty. They were none other than Kyon, Kazuma and Ryuuji. The three started cleaning the whole room while doing their own chores. Kazuma is in charge of wiping the desk tables, Kyon is sweeping the floor vertically in each column and Ryuuji tends to brush every corner of the room before mopping the floor. The three were silent until Kazuma let out a big sigh.

"Fuwaaah! First day of school and they're making us do the cleaning? Such a hassle! I'm too lazy, goddamnit!" Kazuma complained with irritation.

"Well, that's the president's decision after all. We can't back out unless you want to have our necks chopped by the student council." Kyon replied.

"Yeah. Just be like me, I have no complaints to the guy since cleaning is part of my hobby." Ryuuji added.

"Good for you. Unlike me, a lazy otaku who doesn't do household chores and such."

"But weren't you an adventurer back in that place where you used to do quests like an RPG game protagonist?" Ryuuji asked.

"Adventures and cleaning duties are two different things, Ryuuji! One is fun and the other's not fun at all."

"Don't worry, Kazuma, you'll get used to it." Ryuuji answered back.

The three went back to cleaning until Kyon started a topic for a conversation.

"Hey guys, have you heard about those new students who're moving in on our class?"

"Well, yeah, I heard that rumour. I just don't know who'll might be." Ryuuji wondered.

"...What if I told you that one of the transferees was a city boy and the other one's a country girl." Kazuma mysteriously asked.

"Huh, did you know them by any chance?" Kyon asked.

"Fufufu, I'll tell you what I know... If you'll treat me and my friends for some Miruku-chan's?"

**A/N Note: Miruku-Chan's (Alt. Names: Miruku-chan no Mirukutī, Miruku-chan's Milktea shop, Miru-miru) is a hit milk tea shop that rose in Kimyoutochi back in 2018. It currently has 5 branches in the southern part of the city and 2 on the north side. It is said to be popular among students and salarymen across the country.**

"Kotowaru! I don't have that much money on my pocket!"

"Heheheh, I'm just joking."

"Give me a break, just tell us already!"

"Alright, alright. But first, let me start all the way back last December when the whole class got a free trip to go back to Japan..."

* * *

_**Akihabara District, Tokyo, Japan, December 29, 2019, 7:00 PM**_

Class A-1 has finished their tour for the day and everyone went back to their hotel on Makuhari, Chiba, except for Kazuma, Subaru, Naofumi, Tanya and Rimuru. The five stayed at Akihabara as they strolled around the place to shop. Moments later, Tanya got a call from his friend Ainz Ooal Gown. He invited Tanya to come over at the Maidreamin Cafe in Akihabara Electric Town Exit. Rimuru and Naofumi joined Tanya while Kazuma and Subaru went on a shopping spree. But that's not all, the shops in Japan all have merchandises that represents A-1's students and all other students from Kawamorigaoka. As you can see, they went on a different Japan where Kazuma, Subaru, and all of their classmates and friends are just mere fiction created by manga artists or Light Novel Authors. This explains why Kazuma bought many merchandises about himself including keychains, nendoroids, figures, etc. Subaru saved a lot of money, as well as Kazuma, so they went on a manga shop and bought all series that was stocked in each aisle.

"Yo, Subaru! This Japan really is great! They got mangas and figures all about us! I also bought Yunyun's figure which only costs 500 yen since it was placed on the junk aisle outside of that other store." Kazuma said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but we're still going to buy anime Blu-Ray DVDs."

"Oh, right. Well then, shall we head to the next store?"

"Absolutely!"

The two went to a store named 'Animate'. It contains various manga, anime DVDs, and anime goodies. It's no surprise that they're carrying a heavy load of plastic bags after they bought those things so Subaru asked the store's manager to lend them a cart. Luckily, the manager politely agreed with no further questions since the manager is also an anime fan and knew Subaru and Kazuma from the start. The manager also sent out one of the employees from the store to help them carry their belongings up to the train station. The worker left them after they reached the train station. Since the train ticket from Akihabara to Makuhari costs 570 yen, the two played 'rock, paper, scissors' so whoever wins gets to pay their tickets. Due to Kazuma's high luck stats, he immediately won and Subaru paid the ticket afterwards.

* * *

"So, how is that connected to those transferees?" Kyon asked.

"Hold on, we're getting there. So last week, I was browsing through the anime DVDs I bought from Japan and I came across something that has the title 'Kimi No Na Wa'. I said to myself '_Hey, this title might be actually interesting._' so I watched it on my laptop later that night. And guess what, that's one of the best films I've ever watched. I even shed a tear! Believe me."

"And then what?" Kyon asked again.

"Before I continue, do you mind if I spoil the movie a little bit?"

"Sure, whatever."

"So there's this guy named Tachibana Taki who lives in Tokyo, and the other one is a girl named Miyamizu Mitsuha who lives in a town called Itomori. And so they switched bodies. But the twist is that this isn't your ordiinary Freaky Friday plot, Taki's from 2016 and Mitsuha's from 2013. They switched bodies across time so that Taki can save Mitsuha and the people of Itomori in 2013 from an incoming meteor that'll hit the town on a summer festival. Then there's this 'Musubi' thing they're talking about. Even though I'm Japanese, I can't understand some parts in the movie with the Shintoism part."

"That's probably because you were a hikikomori and doesn't understand what's happening outside." Ryuuji told Kazuma jokingly.

"Hey! I was a hikikomori back then, but now I've changed. I'm stuck in the middle between being an extrovert and being a shut-in."

"Just kidding. Anyways, what happened next?"

"Taki successfully saved Itomori using Mitsuha's body and they met next year."

"Next year? You mean 2021?"

"Yeah, the 2021 of their timeline. We have a different timeline though. Anyways, I was with Subaru at a local menya which is being ran by Ogata RIzu's dad. Then suddenly, a girl came into the shop. Guess who's that girl."

"Wait, you mean that Mitsuha girl was real?!"

"Exactly! So I ran up to her and overreacted a little bit... Probably a lot... And told her about the the things I know about her. Later on, some guy on the shop called the police because he thought I was sexually harassing Mitsuha."

"Pfft! Wait, is this legit?" Kyon asked while trying not to laugh.

"Of course it's legit, and it's going down on my top 10 embarrassing things I've ever done."

"Bwahahahahahahah!" Kyon and Ryuuji finally bursted their laughter.

"Fine, laugh all you want! I might not even continue my story."

"Hehe... Sorry, sorry."

"_*sigh*_As I was saying, they took me to the police station and locked me up. Fortunately, Megumin was able to bail me out of jail. The next morning, I saw Mitsuha standing on the front gate of our mansion. I approached her and she asked me if I knew who she was looking for. So I told her about Taki, although I didn't mentioned his name because I assumed that Taki might also be here so I decided to let him say his name in front of her face because it would be exciting to watch. After that, I let her in the house, drank tea together, then called Subaru and Naofumi to help me find Taki. Also, I sent the 'Kimi No Na Wa' movie to Subaru via my laptop before that day. Coincidentally, Naofumi told me he had a new neighbor whose name was Tachibana so I asked him what's his first name. Then he said that his neighbor's first name was Taki!"

**A/N Note: Naofumi and his party members, Raphtalia and Filo, along with their new household Kitamura Motoyasu, lived in a ten-story apartment.**

"After I received the call, me and Mitsuha immediately ran out of the house. I also called Subaru to come along since he was my neighbor. Us and Naofumi agreed to drag Taki and Mitsuha towards the hill on Northern Kimyoutochi. Me, Subaru, and Mitsuha took different transportation vehicles while Naofumi only used his pet Filo just to get to that hill."

"Wait, you're saying that you went to that one hill with the sign?" Ryuuji asked.

"Yeah, the one with the English translation of our country's name."

**A/N Note: The hill has a sign similar to Hollywood's iconic sign, except it was the English name of Kimyotachi, which is 'Weirdland'.**

"When we arrived at the place, it was finally dawn. The two met and had an emotional moment with each other. Me and Subaru were bawling our eyes out while Naofumi just glanced at them."

"So... Did Taki and Mitsuha kissed?" Kyon asked.

"Nope, just hugs and cries."

"Oh..." Kyon nonchalantly responded.

"And the story ends with the six of us eating at the same menya where I first met Mitsuha face-to-face. We had a lot of conversations like where I told them what happened between Taki and MItsuha."

"Did they mention that they're moving on our class?" Ryuuji asked.

"They did told us that they're moving here on our school. I'm not sure if the two are going to stay at A-1, or the newly formed class of D-4."

"Oh yeah, I also heard that there's going to be four of them who'll transfer here on our school. Any idea who's the other two?" Kyon added.

"I'm not sure about the other two. But let's find out tomorrow."

"Alright then." Kyon replied.

"Sure, let's meet those new kids on the block tomorrow." Ryuuji also replied.

The three finished their cleaning duty afterwards and went straight back home. The night falls across the land and awaits for the new day to shine.

-o0o-

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Transfer Students & Hand Signals

-o0o-

**Epilogue**

_"Well, I guess it's time head back now. I'll be going now, see you guys later!" Josuke said while going back to his classroom._

_"Ja ne!" The three happily replied._

* * *

_"Oh yeah, I also heard that there's going to be four of them who'll transfer here on our school. Any idea who's the other two?" Kyon added._

_"I'm not sure about the other two. But let's find out tomorrow."_

_"Alright then." Kyon replied._

_"Sure, let's meet those new kids on the block tomorrow." Ryuuji also replied._

_The three finished their cleaning duty afterwards and went straight back home. The night falls across the land and awaits for the new day to shine._

-o0o-

* * *

**Chapter 3: Transfer Students And Hand Signals**

-o0o-

**_Kawamorigaoka Int. School, April 2020, 8:00 A.M._**

The students of class A-1 are already on their seats as the homeroom teacher, All Might, entered the classroom. He began greet his students.

"Good morning, class." The former symbol of peace greeted the students with a worn-out face.

"Good morning, All Might-sensei" The class replied before the teacher told them to sit down while telling them to listen for an announcement.

"As you all know, we have four exchange students from Japan coming here in A-1." The announcement has sparked whispers and questions around the room. "Make sure to treat them nicely, especially the deaf exchange student. Okay, you may now come in."

As soon as Kazuma heard what All Might just said, he remembered something and thought to himself, "_Hmm... A deaf student... I think I've also heard this one before... Wait... Don't tell me this deaf student was from the movie I just bought from japan... I remember watching it last month... Yeah, I remember it now..._"

The four students entered the class and two of the students were Taki and Mitsuha. The other two is yet to introduce themselves. One of the four, Mitsuha, introduced herself in front of the class.

"My name is Miyamizu Mitsuha. I came from a town called Itomori, which was destroyed because of a comet. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" Mitsuha finished her introduction as All Might pointed her respective seat, which is on the far left on the back behind Asahina Mikuru's seat. Taki came in next...

"My name is Tachibana Taki, I lived in Tokyo and served as a waiter at a cafe on my former part-time job. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" Taki then sat beside Mitsuha, which is behind Araragi Koyomi's seat. The third one was a 17 year old boy who was a friend of the deaf transfer student.

"My name is Ishida Shoya, erm... Not much to say anything about myself, but I look forward in meeting you all. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" Shoya went to his seat that was right beside Taki and behind Aisaka Taiga's seat. The last one who'll introduce was a deaf girl. She picked up a chalk and wrote her name in front. Kazuma then thought to himself again; "_That's right, and her name is..._"

'西宮硝子' or 'Nishimiya Shouko' was written on the board. She pulled out a notebook and opened it to reveal a message.

"My name is Nishimiya Shouko, and I was born on the 7th of June. _*flips to next page* _I have a hearing problem but I still want to make friends with you all. _*flips to next page*_ I'll be using this notebook or my phone as a way of communication. If you know sign language, that would be helpful. _*flips to next page* _I look forward in making great memories with you all in this class. _*flips to next page* _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." As she finished introducing herself, she put her notebook on her bag and sat on the seat beside Shoya and behind Agatsuma Zenitsu's seat.

The homeroom teacher finally said something before he left, "As for the non-transfer students here in A-1, you will be set as an example of a role model on the new addition in our class. And with that, you can do whatever you guys usually do in homeroom. Just call for your English teacher if she's not yet here by 9 o'clock. I'll be on the faculty if you need me. See you later." The class went usual like any other homeroom classes. While the hikikomori boy, Satou Kazuma, fiddles on his phone, he was approached by two transfer students and they were none other than Taki and Mitsuha.

"Oh, Taki and Mitsuha! Nice to see you again. What's up?"

"The thing is... Well... Me and Mitsuha haven't thanked you, Subaru, and Naofumi properly." Taki stated.

"W-Well is not that of a big deal but... You're welcome?" Kazuma said in awkwardness.

"It IS a big deal for us! Without you three, we wouldn't have even met in the first place. We'll do what you guys want us to do." Mitsuha insisted.

"You two would meet eventually since you both are enrolling here in this institute, don't worry. Also, did you just say you two would do anything?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Alright, Subaru! Naofumi! Come here for a sec'." Kazuma called out his other friends.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Subaru asked.

"Hey Kazuma, what is it that you want?" Naofumi also asked.

"Okay, listen to this. These two said they wanted to do a proper thank you, so they're willing to do whatever we ask them do. What's gonna be it?"

"For me, I wanted them to get a part-time job since Taki used to be a waiter at a cafe in Tokyo. Mitsuha has none so it's a great opportunity for Mitsuha to get a part-time job so that she can earn her own allowance." Subaru told his preposition for the two.

"Don't you think that's kinda boring?"

"At least they can contribute to the society."

"Fine, whatever you say. Hey Naofumi, how about you?"

"Not much really... Hmm... Oh, how about this? Taki and Mitsuha will clean the whole classroom after school everyday in one month." Naofumi answered.

"Ooh, nice idea!"

"Then, it's my turn now... Hehehe..."

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Taki said as he witness the smug grin of Kazuma.

Kazuma took a deep breath before asking,"Taki... Mitsuha... You two... I need you two to go to Kimyoutochi's National Park after class. In exact 4:30 right beside the cherry blossom trees near a wooden bench, make sure to have a passionate kiss. Taki, I'm asking you to let all you heart out and feel the adrenaline coursing through your veins as your lips with Mitsuha touch. Mitsuha, I'm asking you to feel the romantic moment where you two-

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN! MURI DESU YOOO!" Mitsuha quickly rejected the preposition.

"Y-Yeah, kissing all of the sudden? Dude, we just met last week! Well, we did meet before, but we kinda forget it a lot!" Taki added.

"Oh, come on! You said you would do anything!"

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Mitsuha answered in an overreacted way.

"Hmm, let's see... Ah, that's right. You two should have se-"

"THAT AIN'T HAPPENING ALSO!" Mitsuha continued.

"Yeah man, not cool!" Taki also answered back.

"Geez, you two are picky."

"Well, you should've at least asked for something like what Subaru and Naofumi did. Me and Taki still haven't even gone far on that kind of relationship."

"But he did wrote 'I Love You' on your hand, right?" Kazuma recalled

"_*Blushes* _U-UEEEHHH?! D-don't bring up some stuff that's out of the topic!"

"Fine... So, you want something like what Naofumi and Subaru asked... Hmm... Then, why don't you two clean my house on Saturday."

"Will do." Taki and Mitsuha replied in unison.

"Fast reply."

"But, I have one question, where do you think me and Mitsuha will have our part-time job." Taki asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not sure about that."

"Well, there's one place that comes to my mind." said Subaru. "Our classmate Giorno has opened a restaurant last month. It's called 'DiGiorno's' and it's a brand new restaurant cafe here in Kimyoutochi."

"How much are we gonna get on our job?" Taki asked.

"I heard it was probably around 500 dollars a week." Subaru answered

"Woah, that's a lot of cash!"

"But the thing is... Are you sure Mitsuha would agree in working at a maid cafe?"

"What?! A maid cafe?! Isn't that where the waitresses dresses up in a frilly maid costume that attracts horny otakus?!" Mitsuha said it with disgust."

"Please don't describe it in a bad way... DiGiorno's not all about fanservice, it's about the quality of their pizzas." said Subaru.

"Alright then. Anyways, where's this Giorno guy?"

"Right over there, the guy with a blonde hair and a pink vest." Subaru pointed at Giorno, who was talking with his gang members from Passione.

"Oh wait! Naofumi asked you two to clean the room after school for an entire month, right?" Kazuma remembered.

"Yeah, why?"

"Hold on a second." Kazuma stood up and head to where the president of the class, Shirogane Miyuki, sits. He told the president that Taki and Mitsuha are now in-charge of after-school cleaning duties for the month of April. Shirogane immediately went to the teacher's desk and called the class's attention for an announcement.

"Everyone, I would like to make an announcement. Our new addition to the class, Tachibana-kun and Miyamizu-san, will be cleaning the class after dismissal for the whole month!" Said Shirogane as the whole class applauded the two cleaners. Shirogane walked up to Taki and Mitsuha and said, "Thanks to you two, you saved dozens of our classmates from cleaning our big classroom."

"W-Well, it's no big deal, anyway. After all, we gotta pay our debts to Kazuma, Subaru and Naofumi by doing this stuff." Taki humbled himself down.

"Oh, so you two have known those three before?"

"Just a week ago."

"Oh, I see. Well, good luck to you two then."

"Thanks!" Taki and Mitsuha replied in unison.

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

While the two transfer students continues to socialize with the class, the other two, Ishida Shoya and Nishimiya Shouko, had no clue what they're about to do next until they were confronted by some students from the class.

"Yo, welcome to the class. The name's Noriaki Kakyoin" said the red-headed Stardust Crusader.

"Oh, you're the transfer student with a communication disorder! Nice to meet you, I'm Aisaka Taiga!" Said the palmtop tiger as she shook Nishimiya's hands.

"Nice to meet you two! I'm Takasu Ryuuji, Taiga's girlfriend." Said the man with menacing eyes. He also received a jab from Taiga, who was blushing.

"O-Oi! What was that for?!"

"Y-You can't just straight up say that we're a couple, you dumb dog!"

"C'mon, the whole class already knew so I thought it's fine as long as they're our classmates."

"Nggh... F-Fine, do whatever you want! Baka!" Taiga suddenly surrenders.

"So, how is her condition, Ishida-kun?" Ryuuji asked.

"Her hearing is alright now since she has hearing aids, but her speech is yet to improve. That's why I use sign language to communicate with her. Look." Ishida showed them how to say hello in sign language.

"Ah, sign language. You know, I'm a bit familiar with hand signals too." Said Kakyoin.

"Hey, don't tell me you're gonna do _that _thing." Ryuuji worried.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Stop! You're gonna get yourself in trouble. There are girls here!"

"Oi Ryuuji, what're you two talking about?" Taiga asked.

"N-Nothing, nothing important."

"We were actually talking about the hand signal I did when we're on the locker room." Kakyoin added.

"Don't!"

"C'mon, these two are the only ones who'll only know the meaning behind it. the other girl's won't know," Kakyoin proceeds to use sign language. "Well, let me show you what I learned from a friend of mine. *_Clap_* *_Peace Sign_* *_Okay Gesture_* *_Salute_*"

Nishimiya slightly blushed and Ishida looked in distraught.

"*_Sigh_* Whatever."

"H-Hey! Don't just make a hand signal like that! It's embarrassing." Ishida said awkwardly while Nishimiya nodded.

"Oi Ryuuji, what're they talking about? What did Kakyoin's hand signal represent?" Taiga asked.

"I-It's... best if you don't know..."

-o0o-

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. (OUTDATED) Extra: KMG Class Rosters

**Disclaimer: This is only a student list from the school. This is the only data they can give about the students of the campus. Many students, mostly Americans, have moved to a brand new branch school that is also owned by the Kawamorigaoka Academy.**

* * *

** Chapter 3.5: Students List Of S.Y. 2020-2021 (Updated As Of April 22, 2020)**

-o0o-

* * *

**Class A-1 (!Incomplete! Reason: In Need Of 4 Transfer Students)**

Homeroom Teacher: Toshinori Yagi

Class Officers:

President: Shirogane Miyuki

Vice President: Shinomiya Kaguya

Secretary: Chika Fujiwara

Treasurer: Ishigami Yuu

List of Pupils:

Boys:

B1. Agatsuma Zenitsu

B2. Araragi Koyomi

B3. Azusagawa Sakuta

B4. Ghirga Narancia

B5. Giovanna Giorno

B6. Hashibira Inosuke

B7. Higashikata Josuke

B8. Hirose Koichi

B9. Ichijou Raku

B10. Ishida Shoya

B11. Ishigami Yuu

B12. Iwatani Naofumi

B13. Kamado Tanjiro

B14. Kitamura Motoyasu

B15. Koizumi Itsuki

B16. Kousaka Kyousuke

B17. Kujo Jotaro

B18. Kyon

B19. Mista Guido

B20. Nariyuki Yuiga

B21. Natsuki Subaru

B22. Nijimura Okuyasu

B23. Nishikata

B24. Noriaki Kakyoin

B25. Pannacotta Fugo

B26. Satou Kazuma

B27. Shirogane Miyuki

B28. Tachibana Taki

B29. Takasu Ryuuji

B30. Tempest Rimuru

Girls:

G1. Aisaka Taiga

G2. Asahina Mikuru

G3. Beatrice

G4. Cartelet Alice

G5. Degurechaff Tanya

G6. Doma Umaru

G7. Ebina Nana

G8. Filo

G9. Fujiwara Chika

G10. Furuhashi Fumino

G11. Inokuma Youko

G12. Kamado Nezuko

G13. Kirisaki Chitoge

G14. Komichi Aya

G15. Kousaka Kirino

G16. Kujo Karen

G17. Kurumizawa Satanichia McDowell

G18. Megumin

G19. Miyamizu Mitsuha

G20. Motoba Kirie

G21. Nagato Yuki

G22. Nava Milim

G23. Nishimiya Shouko

G24. Ogata Rizu

G25. Omiya Shinobu

G26. Onodera Kosaki

G27. Raphtalia

G28. Sakurajima Mai

G29. Senjougahara Hitagi

G30. Shinomiya Kaguya

G31. Shiraha Ainsworth Raphiel

G32. Suzumiya Haruhi

G33. Sylphynford Tachibana

G34. Takagi

G35. Takemoto Uruka

G36. Tenma White Gabriel

G37. Tsukinose April Vignette

G38. Una Trish

* * *

-o0o-

* * *

**Class B-2**

Homeroom Teacher: Sakura Megumi

Class Officers:

President: Momobami Kirari

Vice President: Momobami Ririka

Secretary: Igarashi Sayaka

Treasurer: Manyuda Kaede

List of Pupils:

Boys:

B1. Asoi Kaoru

B2. Assistant

B3. Endou Tou

B4. Hasekura Mikitaka

B5. Hazamada Toshikazu

B6. Kidou Eita

B7. Kitamura Yuusaku

B8. Madara

B9. Maiko Shuu

B10. Manabe Yoshihisa

B11. Manyuda Kaede

B12. Muroto Daichi

B13. Shikada Kokonotsu

B14. Shouta

B15. Suzui Ryota

B16. Yangu Shigekiyo

Girls:

G1. Akagi Sena

G2. Akishino Himeka

G3. Amakawa Yukari

G4. Aragaki Ayase

G5. Araragi Karen

G6. Araragi Tsukihi

G7. Chiyoda Momo

G8. Endou Saya

G9. Futaba Rio

G10. Fuyuumi Ai

G11. Gokou Ruri

G12. Hachikuji Mayoi

G13. Hanekawa Tsubasa

G14. Harusaki Chiwa

G15. Hayasaka Ai

G16. Hibino Mina

G17. Hinatsuki Mikan

G18. Igarashi Sayaka

G19. Ikishima Midari

G20. Jabami Yumeko

G21. Jinno Megumi

G22. Kamui Kanna

G23. Kanbaru Suruga

G24. Kawashima Ami

G25. Koga Tomoe

G26. Kominami Asumi

G27. Kotoura Haruka

G28. Kurusu Kanako

G29. Kushieda Minori

G30. Matsubara Honoka

G31. Melromarc Melty

G32. Mifune Yuriko

G33. Miyamoto Ruri

G34. Momobami Kirari

G35. Momobami Ririka

G36. Moritani Hiyori

G37. Natsukawa Masuzu

G38. Ogura Shion

G39. Onodera Haru

G40. Saikawa Riko

G41. Saki

G42. Sanae

G43. Saotome Mary

G44. Sasaki Chiho

G45. Sata Anri

G46. Sengoku Nadeko

G47. Senpai

G48. Shidare Hotaru

G49. Sumeragi Itsuki

G50. Tachibana Marika

G51. Tamura Manami

G52. Tsugumi Seishirou

G53. Yamada Elf

G54. Yamagishi Yukako

G55. Yoshida Yuuko

G56. Yumemite Yumemi

* * *

-o0o-

* * *

**Class C-3 (!Incomplete! Reason: Data Not Yet Passed By The Homeroom Teacher [Onizuka Eikichi])**

* * *

-o0o-

* * *

**Class D-4**

Homeroom Teacher: Kirisu Mafuyu

Class Officers: **NOT YET ****DECIDED**

List of Pupils:

Boys:

B1. Aldini Isami

B2. Aldini Takumi

B3. Aoki Daigo

B4. Fujii Tsukasa

B5. Hasegawa Kodaka

B6. Hayama Akira

B7. Hayama Hayato

B8. Hikigaya Hachiman

B9. Ibusaki Shun

B10. Kurokiba Ryou

B11. Kusunoki Yukimura

B12. Marui Zenji

B13. Mashiba Satoshi

B14. Mazama Jin

B15. Morishima Hodaka

B16. Nagatsuka Tomohiro

B17. Okazaki Tomoya

B18. Ooka

B19. Sato Shoji

B20. Sunohara Youhei

B21. Takagi Shinta

B22. Teshigawara Katsuhiko

B23. Tobe Kakeru

B24. Totsuka Saika

B25. Yagami Light

B26. Yamato

B27. Yasaka Hasuta

B28. Yasaka Mahiro

B29. Yoichi Takehiko

B30. Yukihira Soma

Girls:

G1. Amano Hina

G2. Arato Hisako

G3. Asakusa Midori

G4. Fujibayashi Kyou

G5. Fujibayashi Ryou

G6. Furukawa Nagisa

G7. Hino Hitomi

G8. Ichijou Hotaru

G9. Ichinose Kotomi

G10. Isshiki Iroha

G11. Kanamori Sayaka

G12. Kashiwazaki Sena

G13. Kawai Miki

G14. Kawasaki Saki

G15. Komori Yukari

G16. Koshigaya Komari

G17. Koshigaya Natsumi

G18. Kurei Tamao

G19. Meimei

G20. Mikazuki Yozora

G21. Miura Yumiko

G22. Miyamizu Yotsuha

G23. Miyauchi Renge

G24. Mizusaki Tsubame

G25. Nakiri Alice

G26. Nakiri Erina

G27. Natori Sayaka

G28. Nishimiya Yuzuru

G29. Ookami Ranka

G30. Sahara Miyoko

G31. Sakagami Tomoyo

G32. Sakaki Ryoko

G33. Shishio Miyubi

G34. Sioux Mary

G35. Tadokoro Megumi

G36. Ueno Naoka

G37. Yasaka Kuuko

G38. Yasaka Nyaruko

G39. Yoshino Yuki

G40. Yuigahama Yui

G41. Yukinoshita Yukino

G42. Yunyun

* * *

-o0o-

* * *

**Class E-5 (!Incomplete! In Need Of 5 Transfer Students)**

Homeroom Teacher: Aizawa Shoto

Class Officers:** NOT YET DECIDED**

List of Pupils:

Boys:

B1. Aoyama Yuga

B2. Bakugo Katsuki

B3. Hashiba Junichi

B4. Iida Tenya

B5. Ishida Keigo

B6. Izumi Masamune

B7. Kaminari Denki

B8. Kanzaki Hideri

B9. Kirishima Eijiro

B10. Kobayakawa Minoru

B11. Koda Koji

B12. Kunikida

B13. Kuzuryuu Yaichi

B14. Midoriya Izuku

B15. Mineta Minoru

B16. Mitsuboshi Taiyo

B17. Ojiro Mashirao

B18. Okuma Tanukichi

B19. Sakamoto Shinpei

B20. Sato Rikido

B21. Sero Hanta

B22. Shoji Mezo

B23. Taniguchi

B24. Todoroki Shoto

B25. Tokoyami Fumikage

B26. Tsukimigusa Oboro

Girls:

G1. Ashido Mina

G2. Asui Tsuyu

G3. Ebisuzawa Kurumi

G4. Fujinoki Nene

G5. Hida Shouko

G6. Hinata Kaho

G7. Hinatsuru Ai

G8. Honjo Ranko

G9. Hoshikawa Lily

G10. Hoshikawa Mafuyu

G11. Iino Miko

G12. Izoard Charlotte

G13. Jiro Kyoka

G14. Kajou Ayame

G15. Kashi Yui

G16. Konno Junko

G17. Madaraba Iena

G18. Matsuzaka Sato

G19. McCoy Paula

G20. Minamoto Sakura

G21. Mizukoshi Mio

G22. Mizuno Ai

G23. Muramasa Senju

G24. Naoki Miki

G25. Nekomai Kurumi

G26. Nikaido Saki

G27. Nishikinomiya Anna

G28. Onigashira Kosuri

G29. Osaragi Kobachi

G30. Sadatou Ayano

G31. Sakuranomiya Maika

G32. Saotome Otome

G33. Shirogane Kei

G34. Sora Ginko

G35. Takeya Yuki

G36. Toru Hagakure

G37. Tsuruya

G38. Uraraka Ochaco

G39. Wakasa Yuuri

G40. Yame Yukana

G41. Yaoyorozu Momo

G42. Yashajin Ai

G43. Yugiri

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Throwbacks & Zombie Idols

-o0o-

**Epilogue**

_"Well, good luck to you two then." Said the president, Shirogane Miyuki, as he went back to his seat._

_"Thanks!" Taki and Mitsuha replied in unison._

* * *

_"Oi Ryuuji, what're they talking about? What did Kakyoin's hand signal represent?" Taiga asked._

_"I-It's... best if you don't know..." said Ryuuji._

-o0o-

* * *

**Chapter 4: Throwbacks And Zombie Idols**

**_Kawamorigaoka Int. School, April 2020, 11:45 A.M._**

Everyone from A-1 just finished their Science class and headed to the cafeteria. Not all students eat on that room, most of them eat on their classrooms, the rooftop, or even places outside of the building such as the track and field yard or the tree between the building.

**A/N Note: The structure of the building consists of three main buildings. They were the Main Building (main entrance of the school building), West Wing Building (that's where A-1 was located), and East Wing Building (only consists of few classrooms and it's more on recreational rooms and offices). The school is shaped like a staple bullet.**

Meanwhile, three best friends straight out of Morioh-Cho decided to eat at the rooftop. The rooftop can be seen with friends and couples eating together. This gave Nijimura Okuyasu an idea on what he wanted to talk about.

"Oi Josuke, since there's a lot of lovebirds here at the school, how's the relationship between you and Saki?"

"Saki? You mean Nikaido Saki? From the band 'Franchouchou'?"

"Yeah, that Saki."

"*_sigh_* You know, we haven't really talked for months. Since the day she and her idol group rose to fame, she's been busy with stuff such as concerts and talk shows."

"Oh... That's rough, buddy."

"By the way, Josuke, how did you two even met again?" The small one, Hirose Koichi, asked.

"Erm... it's a long story... I don't think I-"

"C'mon Josuke, at least recall what happened that day!" Okuyasu insisted.

"Well, can't be helped. Since you two asked for it, you two better treat me to Tonio's."

"Will do." Okuyasu replied.

"Fine, just for today." Koichi also replied.

"Okay... I'll tell y'all what happened on that day. It started like this..." Josuke then proceed to tell the story.

* * *

0o0o0

_**Cafeteria, **__**Kawamorigaoka International School, **__**Tuesday, November 6, 2018, 12:00 P.M.**_

It is also lunchtime when the two met. While Josuke grabbed his lunch from the cafeteria, he accidentally bumped onto someone. It was none other than Nikaido Saki, the appointed leader of the idol group band 'Franchouchou'. A loud bump can be heard throughout the whole room when the accident happened.

"Temee... Are you fucking blind? Can you even see where you were going, huh!?" The former biker gang leader rashly asked.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." Josuke replied politely.

"Who do you think you are? Trying to run over me while I'm getting my lunch."

"I said I was sorry."

"What's your name, big guy?"

"The name's Josuke... Higashikata Josuke from the town Morioh-Cho."

"So... Your name's Josuke, huh?"

"Yeah. Sorry for my mistake."

"Well I'm Nikaido Saki from Saga Prefecture and I'm the leader of the band Franchouchou. I was a biker gang at first but I killed my ass off on a game of chicken at a cliff and got my body reattached by Shades. Guess I still got a game since I'm now an idol following what Shades have to say. Anyways, you still have something to say punk?!"

"Umm... I'll never do it again next time?"

"You better. I mean, look at your hair, it's blocking your sight! Who the hell still even use that hairstyle these days? It looks some sort of an upside-down boot fallen through your head."

Josuke internally triggered his inner anger when he heared Saki badmouthing his hairdo.

"You having a bad hair day? 'Cause it really looks like shit from up there."

"Oi, Saki... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY FUCKING HAIR?!" Josuke finally snapped as he summons his stand [Crazy Diamond].

"H-Hey! What the hell is that thing on your back?!"

"So... Everyone really can see stands here at this country, huh? Well... LET'S PLAY A GAME OF CHICKEN AND SEE WHO'S THE CHICKEN NOW!"

"W-Wait a second! You wouldn't hit a girl, would yo-UHMPF!"

Josuke's Stand released a barrage of fists while releasing its standcry. "DORARARARARARARARARA! DORAAAAA!"

"I won't let anyone get away with making fun of my hair, no matter who it is! DID YOU JUST SAY MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING BOOT?!"

"O-Ouch! L-Look, I-I'm sorry oka- OUFFF"

"DORARARARARARA!" [Crazy Diamond] continues to release its attacks until Saki went flying while her body parts detached from all over her body.

"N-Nani?! How the hell did that happen?! Just who the hell is this girl?!"

"Oi, Josuke! Beating up someone is fine but doing it on a girl is not okay!" One of the Stardust Crusaders, Noriaki Kakyoin, tried to stop Josuke.

"S-Stay back, Kakyoin! *_Looks back at Saki_* W-What is with this girl?! I'm gonna fix her right now! [Crazy Diamond]!"

As Josuke's stand fixes Saki's body, parts of her went back to her self while her wounds were also getting healed.

"Wh-What? My wounds... they're gone?" Saki was confused when she saw her wound marks getting healed.

"That's the power of my stand, [Crazy Diamond]. It heals everything that is broken. It can also revert some things back into its original form. So if you're in the right mind to come insult me and my hair, I'll make sure I'll turn you into a rock just like what I've did to Angelo."

"H-Hey! I said I'm sorry, alright! Geez, you've got some guts don't you. Also, why were you even surprised when you saw my body parts detached? Didn't I just told you that I died before and got my body parts attached because of our band's manager?"

"Yeah, but I was too focused on beating the shit out of you. That's why I got surprised at first when your limbs went all over the place."

"You really are pissed, aren't ya? Like, totally pissed to the point you don't care about where you are."

"Definitely. Like I've said, I won't let anyone get away who disses my hair. It's unforgivable."

"Got any reasons why you're so defensive about your hairdo?"

"Actually, I do have a reason. It was a long time ago when I was a kid..."

* * *

**_Morioh-Cho, November 1988, 9:00 P.M._**

When Josuke was four, he passed out from an inexplicable high fever. And for fifty days, they weren't sure whether he'd live or die. That time when he had the fever was right around the time when Jotaro Kujo and the Stardust Crusaders went to Egypt to defeat the man named DIO. But at the time, they had no idea it happened so Tomoko Higashikata, Josuke's mom, drove him to a hospital in S City. But on that day, Morioh was hit with its worst blizzard in 18 years.

"*_Slams head on steering wheel_* It's no use... What should I do? Cars don't come by here often and there are no pay phones. I should have called an ambulance at the house. I shouldn't have brought Josuke out in this snow."

After that, a mysterious man with a large pompadour stands at the back of the car, looking all wounded like he came out from a fight. Tomoko noticed the man and tried to insist him to leave.

"W-What do you want? Go away!" Tomoko tried to brush off the man.

"...That kid is sick, right? I'll push your car for you..." The mysterious man said.

"Huh?" Tomoko wondered what he's about to do.

The man removed his jacket and placed it in front of the back wheel.

"*_Taps on window_* ...Hurry up and step on the gas. Once you get moving, don't stop. Just keep going... Or your tires will get stuck in the snow again..."

"O-Okay..."

Tomoko immediately stepped on the pedal while the man pushed their car forward. Josuke, who was still conscious, looks at the back window to see the one who helped Josuke and his mom drive out of the snow. Josuke was happy about that man and looked up to him as his hero. As soon as the car got out of the snow, the man pushed the car away from him. Tomoko was happy about the miracle that happened during that time.

"Thank you!"

And there they were, Josuke and his mom survived the road while Josuke looks at the rear-view mirror to see the man one last time while the guy was holding his jacket. And from that point, that was the first and the last they get to see the mysterious man with a pompadour who helped them on that cold and stormy night. His mom looked for that boy later, but couldn't find a single lead. Though the man didn't personally save Josuke's life, the four-year-old Josuke thought that what the boy did made him his hero. He's an inspiration that's buried into his heart and his example of how to live. So when someone insults that, something deep in his heart snaps.

* * *

"I don't know who he is, but I admire him so much that I copied his hairstyle. And I won't forgive anyone who insults it because it's the same thing as insulting him."

"Wow... That's kind of... Legendary, I guess...?"

"Yeah, he will always be my inspiration up until now."

"Well... *_Slowly standing up_* I think it's time to say that I'm really sorry for that. After all, you've got guts to come and face me during our fight.

"Right, and I'll never forgive you for that insult."

"Ha! Let's see about that, JoJo."

"Game on... Nikaido-san..."

Josuke and Saki left their spot as they went back to their friends and peers.

0o0o0

* * *

"Then, school continues like any other day. I gotta say, that was the first time I've ever encountered a zombie. And she's also a conscious zombie!"

"I know right! I mean, how the hell is that possible?!" Okuyasu replied.

"So, Josuke, what did you do after that?" Koichi asked.

"Haven't you remember? You two walked together without me after school."

"Oh, I remember it now! And you said you have some business with her to attend to."

"Yeah. But let me tell you what happened before we talked."

* * *

0o0o0

**_Main Building's Hallway, Kawamorigaoka International School,Tuesday, November 6, 2018, 2L45 P.M._**

The students went out of their classroom as soon as the bell rang on dismissal. Josuke grabbed his bag and followed Okuyasu and Koichi, who were walking through the hallway.

"Oi Okuyasu! Koichi!" The boy called out.

"Yo Josuke!" Okuyasu replied.

"Oh, Josuke. Are you coming with us on our way home?" Koichi asked.

"Not sure."

"Why not?" Okuyasu wondered.

"I... I have something important to discuss with the new transfer student."

"Oh, that girl? Who was she again?" Okuyasu asked.

"Her name was Nikaido Saki and she's the leader of some idol group band."

"Woah, chotto matte Josuke! I heard idol bands have massive amount of fans these days. Don't you think she might start a rumor about you on social media just because you had a fight with her?"

"Huh, that's a good possibility coming from someone who's dumb as you."

"I-Is that a compliment?"

"Gureto daze, you're just as same as ever. But actually, she might not even do that. Hell, she and her band aren't even famous in Kimyoutochi yet. How come she can blackmail me or something if she doesn't even have any fans or audience here?"

"Oh, good point..."

"So Josuke, what are you going to discuss with her anyway?" Koichi asked again.

"I'll just apologize to her about what happened earlier and that's it."

"Apologize?! But I thought you said that anyone who makes fun of your hair are hated by you forever?"

"I did said that, but... I feel like she didn't mean any of that. I'm still not going to forgive her but I'll just say sorry for my mistakes too."

"You've really changed yourself this time."

"Not really, I'm still the old Josuke you know. It's just a simple sorry and goodbye. Not biggies, right?"

"I guess..."

"Anyways guys, I gotta go. She might leave sooner if I don't hurry up.

"Where exactly is she now?"

"I saw her going to the school's playground a few minutes ago."

"Okay, then, good luck to you two! See you tomorrow!" Koichi bid farewell.

"Bye, Josuke!" Okuyasu did the same.

"Take care you two!" Josuke replied as he and his two best friends from Morioh-Cho parted ways. Josuke ran as fast as he can until he finally reached the playground, where Saki is sitting on a wooden swing while drinking a can of coke.

"Huh, you again? Whadda ya want?" Saki noticed Josuke coming right to her.

"*_Sits on the swing beside Saki_* Well... I came here to say sorry about the.. you know... what happened earlier."

"Oh _that_? Yeah... I guess I'm at fault too for causing all that ruckus. I mean, I'm here to blame for driving you mad about the hair insult."

"Yeah, and don't even say that to my face ever again. It's infuriating."

"Will do. So... what now?"

"Well, I should be going home right now right after I apologize." Josuke tried to stand up but was stopped by Saki.

"Wait!"

"... W-What...?"

"Don't you... wanna chat... for a little while...?"

"...I-If you say so. Why?"

"I-I'm just... Well... Just do what I say, alright!"

"Jeez, what happened to you? *sits beside her again* Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm... Oh! Uh... What's that thing that appears from your back?" Saki asked.

"Oh, that? That's what we like to call 'Stands'. Apparently, stands are abilities that came from your fighting spirit. They appear in different forms and have different abilities. For example..." Josuke made [Crazy Diamond] appear again. "My stand is what I call [Crazy Diamond] and its ability is to return objects back to its original form. Here, I'll show you again what this stand's capable of. But first, is that can of yours already empty?"

"Yeah, I drank it all just now. Why?"

"Can I borrow that?"

"Sure, where are you going to use that for?"

Josuke threw the can in mid-air while he used his stand to chop that can as it falls down. "[Crazy Diamond], DORA!"

Crazy Diamond single-handedly sliced the can into the ground as it splits in half.

"Woah, it can split that can in half?"

"That's just the beginning. Here's where the real show starts. I'm gonna fix that can back to its normal form!" Parts of the can drew close together as Josuke's stand fixed it until it became an empty normal can of coke. Josuke handed it to Saki, who was surprised about Josuke's stand ability.

"Now you understand my stand's ability to fix stuff?"

"Wow... Just... Wow..."

"Hahaha, looks like you haven't seen a stand up until now."

"This _is_ my first time seeing what a stand looks like. How did you get that, though?"

"I think it was a few days right after my fever went away when I was young."

"When did that fever grew into you?"

"Around '88."

"1988?! When were you born?"

"1983"

"What?! A-Aren't you a little too old for school?!"

"Not really! the timeline where I came from was in 1999."

"W-Wait a second, Josuke! It's so damn confusing! How the hell are you from 1999 when it's already 2018?"

"Well, to put it simply... I came from another dimension. A dimension where stands exist and it was still 1999. Me, my family and my friends rode an airplane that leads us to this dimension. While we're on the plane, Jotaro's body became a teenager again but he still had his recent memories intact and my old man, Joseph Joestar, turned 67 again! It was the most bizarre flight I've ever had in my entire life."

"So you're saying is... you're from a dimension where it was 1999 and you took a plane where it leads you to 2018?"

"Actually, I came here around last year."

"Then you're 17?"

"No, I'm still 16. Well... I should be 17 by now but it's still not my birthday. Although, I heard this from someone in our class. Everyone who lives in Kimyoutochi don't age so you can say it's one this country's mysterious facts."

"Woah, that's way more bizarre than me being a zombie."

Trust me, there are way more bizarre things than zombies here." Josuke then thought to himself, "_You being a conscious zombie that doesn't eat brains is bizarre enough for me."_

"Oh yeah, I've got to ask. I heard that this country has no laws. Is that true?"

"Oh, that? That's just what you call 'Chaos Hours'. The president ordered that all crimes are legal from 7:00 P.M. to 12:00 AM. Kind of like the purge but way worse. Nowadays, people tend to live normally without committing any crime even though it's Chaos Hour."

"What the hell is 'the purge'?"

"Just a movie I've watched on Netflix. Most people said that the movie was produced from another dimension."

"Wait... If you say there are other dimensions, does that mean there are different Japans?"

"Exactly! But others didn't even came from Japan but still managed to get here."

"How do people even reach this world?"

"Based on what I've heard from my classmates, planes that flew here on Kimyoutochi entered a Cumulonimbus cloud portal from their worlds. I didn't even saw the cloud since I was napping on the plane. I just woke up from a turbulence that shook us."

"Same here. We were all startled when the plane went wild and our member, Konno Junko, had her PTSD triggered."

"Why? Did something happened to your friend that caused her trauma?"

"Well, her story goes like this. Junko Konno was a famous 19 year old idol back in the Showa period. She was heading to Saga on her first tour in Kyushu and she took a plane to get there. Unfortunately, the plane crashed on December 6, 1983."

"Woah, same year when I was born."

"Yeah, she told us about that after our flight had a turbulence on getting here."

"Damn, glad your flight went well after."

"Thank God for that."

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you. Are you officially a citizen of Kimyoutochi now?

"Probably, 'cause my manager told us that we'll be staying here from now on."

"Well I heard that if you go inside Kimyoutochi, you can never leave this place."

"...What?..."

"Unless you have a passport, you can still visit your hometown. But I tell you this, you can't live on your dimension anymore."

"Well... Umm... Don't you want to go back?"

"Since most of the houses and structures there were all bulldozed and moved its parts here for reconstruction, there's nothing left for me to do there. Why you ask? You miss Saga, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'll miss my favorite restaurant, 'Drive-In Tori'."

"Drive-In Tori? I heard it on the news last night that they're opening a branch here at our local mall next week."

"WHAT?! THAT'S SO COOL! LET'S GO THERE!"

"I haven't been there myself but, I think that place sounds really good."

"But... I might get lost in the mall. I haven't been there yet, you know."

"Well... Umm... D-Do you want me to... Go with you?"

"NO! I mean, wait! *_covers face while blushing_* Why do you even want to go with someone like me? I made fun of your hair, didn't I?"

"Hey, I'm not the kind of guy who holds grudges against someone after an apology was made. And it also means that we've just became friends now. Also... I wouldn't want someone having a hard time trying to find what they're looking for while getting lost in the process."

"*_Uncovers face while blushing harder_* Eh?! D-Did y-you really meant that."

"Every single word of it."

"Well, if that's how it's gonna be... *_stands in front of Josuke while smiling_* Don't be late for next week's Drive-In Tori opening. I'll be waiting for you, Josuke-kun~"

"*_Blushes lightly_* W-Whatever you say, Saki-san."

"If you didn't go, I'll kill you."

"Heh, in your dreams." Josuke looked at the time on his phone and remembered that he needed to go back before his mom scolds him again. "Oh shoot, My mom's gonna kill me if I don't get back right now! See you tomorrow Saki, I'm going home!" He said.

"H-Hey Josuke, wait for me dammit!"

The two ran out of the school after their little talk. They felt great after that day despite their fight when they first met. A brand new relationship has once again sprung into the grounds of Kawamorigaoka International School...

0o0o0

* * *

"And then, we ate at that restaurant after a week later. We used to hang out there more often but, time flies and she got busy with her job as an idol." Josuke finally ended his story.

"So... Are you gonna do something about it? Like... going on a date with her?" Koichi can't stand Josuke not seeing his potential girlfriend.

"O-Oi, Koichi! We're still far from being lovers, you know."

"But Josuke, you two should be lovers by now. You got looks, you're strong and you're smart too!" Okuyasu insisted.

"W-Well... I've also been thinking about dating Saki but... I don't know if she's fine with that. Also, she isn't coming to school often these days."

"That's too bad..." Koichi said as he ate a Tako sausage from his bento. "If she's gonna be that busy, so be it. Just hang out with us later at Tonio's."

"Oh yeah... Didn't I tell you that you two are going to treat me there after I told you the story?"

"E-Eh?! I don't know anything about that~ Kukuku~" Okuyasu's lie can be seen as obvious.

"Oi, Okuyasu, don't try to hide it. You know I told you two to pay for the meal later."

"G-Guh..." Okuyasu surrenders.

"Guess we have no choice..." Koichi thought to himself, "_Oh man, this is gonna affect my life savings! But, whatever. It's my fault to ask for it__._"

"If that's how it's gonna be... Fine... I'm gonna tell you guys a horror tale from the school, kekeke~!"

"Gureto Daze... Not again!"

"P-Please Okuyasu, don't drag me anymore in one of your scary storytellings! I'm also paying for Josuke's meal ya know!"

"No one shall stop I, Okuyasu! Hahaha!"

"Nooooo!" Josuke and Koichi screamed in despair as Okuyasu brings yet again spine-chilling stories from Kawamorigaoka. The day went on as usual...

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

Meanwhile, class D-4 has new additions to the class. There were several students and one of them was a man named Hikigaya Hachiman.

-o0o-

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. The Reincarnation Of A Serial Killer

-o0o-

**Epilogue**

_"P-Please Okuyasu, don't drag me anymore in one of your scary storytellings! I'm also paying for Josuke's meal ya know!"_

_"No one shall stop I, Okuyasu! Hahaha!"_

_"Nooooo!" Josuke and Koichi screamed in despair as Okuyasu brings yet again spine-chilling stories from Kawamorigaoka. The day went on as usual..._

-o0o-

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Reincarnation Of A Serial Killer**

-o0o-

_**Somewhere Near Tokyo Bay**_

It was almost sunset when the true identity of a certain killer who holds the book titled 'Death Note' was revealed. In a slightly dark warehouse, the killer has finally said these words to the people who were against him.

"I am Kira."

These words were the sign that the man behind the name 'Kira' has finally snapped.

"An also, God of the new world."

He then explains how and why he erased all the criminals from the face of the Earth. He believes he's the only one who can shape up the world into a new one. Of course many people has supported Kira for all of his actions, including the president of the United States. Some also made a show about praising Kira on national television. But as Newton has stated in the third law of motion, "For every action, there is equal and opposite reaction". And yes, there are people who are opposed in Kira's doings. Organizations such as the Japanese Task Force and the FBI are tracking down the killer known as Kira. Even the SPK, A.K.A the Special Provision for Kira, was formed because of that. But, none of them succeeded in the case. That's why the world's renowned detective known as L was involved in this mystery and decided to help the SPK in catching Kira. That's when L knew something was fishy. He began to suspect the son of the NPA chief Yagami Souichiro. His name is Yagami Light. He and Light worked together after Light, his father, and the convicted second Kira known as Amane Misa, were released from being detained at a facility. They've teamed up together until eventually, Light has succeeded his plan. L was dead. He used Misa's Shinigami to write L and his butler's name on the Death Note. Years after, L's true successors, Mello and Near, came in to solve the Kira case. This resulted in the death of numerous people, including Light's father. Things happened until Near finally foiled Light's plans. Yagami Light, the man behind the name Kira, has been finally caught and there's no way to turn back time now. It's too late.

"No, you're just a murderer. And this notebook, is the deadliest weapon in the history of mankind. You lost to the Shinigami and the power of the notebook... And you're mistaken, to think of becoming God... A crazy mass murderer."

.

.

"That's all there is."

.

.

"Nothing more."

.

.

Truth has prevailed. Near has proven that Light's just a misguided man who thinks of becoming God, but in reality he's just a murderer. Nothing more, nothing less. Skipping to the part when Matsuda shot him five times and luckily escaped due to Mikami stabbing himself and driving everyone's attention away from Light, we can see Light laying on the stairs while slowly dying due to blood loss. His former Shinigami partner, Ryuk, did the deal they made back then. Ryuk wrote Light's name on the Death Note since Light failed his plan. The deed was done and the reign of Kira is finally over. He caught a glimpse of L, who was standing in front of him, before he left his world and finally rest in peace.

.

.

_"Any human who has used a Death Note can neither go to heaven nor hell." _-Ryuk

.

.

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

_**Downtown Alleyway Near The Border Between The North And South Kimyoutochi, April 2020, 8:00 P.M.**_

Yagami Light, who recently died in Japan, woke up on a dark alleyway with garbage bins and hanging laundries from each window. As soon as he got up, he looked around at the mysterious place and he realized that something was off about him. He was wearing his old uniform from high school. Not only that, his body became young again. He was confused and nervous at the same time. He thought to himself:

"_W-What...?! What the hell...?! Where are my wounds?! Why the hell am I wearing this clothes again?! Wait, Ryuk said something before I died. 'Anyone who has used the Death Note can neither go to heaven or hell'. I expected to be something like the Purgatory but not this. This is more like a reincarnation! Damn Near... he tampered with my plans and now I failed to change that rotten world. But... it's done. There's no turning back. If only I can take any chances to get revenge on that bastard, I will._" He slowly walks out of that dark and creepy place, only to be caught by a cop, who was drinking a Starbucks latte.

"Hold it right there, kid!" The cop cautiously approached Light. "Put your hands up."

Light has no choice but to follow the law's order. He was handcuffed by the cop and put him on the cop's vehicle.

"Get in there, you know there's a curfew we have to follow." The two got in the car and drove out of downtown. The cop started to interrogate Light.

"So, what's your name, kid?"

"Light... Yagami Light..."

"Where do you live?"

"I have nowhere else to stay but I used to live in Tokyo."

"Tokyo? You mean Tokyo, Japan?"

"Yes, what's the matter?"

The cop stopped his car and answers him back.

"What's the matter? Hehe, we aren't even in Japan right now! You wanna guess where we at?"

"Judging by the model of your car, which is a Ford Crown Victoria, and the structure of those brick apartments back at the dirty alleyway, I'd say New York."

"Wrong. We aren't even in the original Earth. This is an alternate Earth. No United States, no Japan, none of them! We are on a large nation called 'Kimyoutochi' and all of the people here came from different worlds."

"Different... Worlds... Hold on, let me ask you this first just to confirm. Have you ever heard of a serial killer named Kira?"

"Hmm... Well I can't say I haven't heard about a guy named Kira. But, he was only arrested for sexual assault against a walking bystander few months ago. Sure he has been released a month after that incident but I haven't heard about him being a murderer."

"I see, so you really are from a different world then."

"That's what I'm telling you. You know, I used to live in Italy. I was a police officer like this back then but then I quit after a certain unlikely event. I almost had a mental breakdown until someone invited me to join the mafia. And so I did. Stuff happened, new guy came in our gang, went on a mission to find our boss's identity. Believe me when I say this; I was killed in Sardinia, punched in a gut by the boss and leaving me like a lifeless donut leaning in a rock. Good thing the new guy and my gang got my message before I died. I went to the afterlife at first then I met my old partner from the police department. I took a bus then poof, bright lights came in and I realized that I was lying on the ground with my clothes on. I woke up and I looked around the place. I was on the farmlands, southwest part of the country. I bet it did the same thing to you, except you were spawned on the city. Ain't that right?"

"Yes, very much likely."

"Right. Then after some time, me and my old gang members had a reunion."

"That's... great, I guess."

.

.

"Anyways... Sorry to ask but, how did you die anyway?"

Light thought to himself again: "_Heh, it was my defeat anyway so... There's no point in hiding it from anyone._"

"I was shot by my co-worker from work."

"Wait, you have a job?"

"It may not seem like it, but I am 23 years old. I work as a detective."

"Oh, I didn't know reincarnation makes people young again. Guess it's a rare phenomenon. But going back to the topic, why were you shot anyway?"

"I... I killed hundreds... and thousands of criminals... so some people are trying to stop me from making the world a better place..."

"I don't know how you did that but that'll make my job a lot easier since you've probably lowered the crime rate."

"My actions did make a decrease on a worldwide crime rate. I've even stopped wars and conflicts from happening. And it was all thanks to the Death Note."

"The.. Death Note...?"

"Yes, it is a notebook where someone dies when you write their names on a page. You can even specify when or how they will die. However, once you've touched the notebook, you will see a _Shinigami_(God of Death)."

"A Shinigami? Is that like a stand or something?"

"A stand? What is that?"

"A stand is like your very own personal bodyguard with powers that you can control except it takes a form of a spirit. You can summon it anytime if you are a stand user. Watch, [Moody Blues]!" The cop summoned his own stand in front of Light. "Usually, only stand users can see other stands. But in this case, everyone in Kimyoutochi can see stands!"

"Interesting. So what does it do?"

"It replays the actions of a person. Like for example, this stand can take the form of the recent cop who entered this car. Let me show you." The police's stand turned into a shape of a human cop who sat beside the driver's seat yesterday. "See that? That's the power of my stand." The stand then took back its normal form and disappeared. The cop continued to drive.

"I see."

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Abbacchio by the way. Leone Abbacchio."

"Oh... Well, thanks for taking me on a ride."

"Don't mention it. Say, where do you wanna live?"

"Hmm? Probably somewhere peaceful."

"_Somewhere peaceful_, huh... Oh! I know, there are some houses on the south suburban area which are free to take. I saw some of them that looked like it costs thousands of bucks, but they said it's for free. No loans, no rent, nothing. You just find its real estate agent, do some papers, then you're done. The house is all yours."

"That easy?"

"Yeah, but only if you're a student."

"A student? I haven't enrolled in any school here."

"Heh, haven't you heard of the school 'Kawamorigaoka'?"

"No... I haven't"

"Oh, of course you don't. You just woke up recently."

"What kind of school is this Kawamorigaoka?"

"It's where my boss does his studies. I've heard they allow all kinds of people to join the academy. No tuition fees."

"So, I have to enroll to this Kawamorigaoka school first before I get my own house?"

"Seems about right."

"But where can I sleep for the night?"

"There's an inn near the train station and Kawamorigaoka in the south. It's only a few miles away, don't worry."

"How long till we get there?"

"Uhh... Let's say, probably 30 minutes or so."

_Few Minutes Later..._

The two finally arrived at their destination. Light got out of the car while Abbacchio released his cuffs.

"There, you're free to go. And don't forget to follow the curfew here. We're on a middle of of a pandemic and the North shut its borders 'cause they have numerous cases of people with the coronavirus. That's why we had a curfew on all over the nation. Luckily, the virus didn't spread here on the south. It's still normal to go to parties or go shopping even without social distancing here. This area is highly secured and protected from the virus. But the thing on the north is that no one comes in and no one comes out. The place's on lockdown so... stay safe out here, alright."

"Yes, I understand."

"And here's some cash for your overnight stay." Abbacchio pulled out 500$ from his pocket and gave it to him.

"Ah, thank you very much."

The cop then left after. Light went inside the inn and paid for the room. Later on, he lays on his bed while thinking to himself.

"_*sigh* A brand new life to start over... huh..._"

-o0o-

* * *

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I just finished Death Note like few months ago so it made me inspired to make this chapter. I may or may not write a second part of this arc so... don't get your hopes high. Also, I feel like there's some errors while writing this chapter. Probably because my mother tongue isn't English (╥_╥). But, I'll try to keep the conversations casual or dramatic as possible. So... Thank you guys for reading this another brand new chapter of NichiGakkou. As always, this is OniHana, signing out!**


	8. IMPORTANT HIATUS NOTE

**[!IMPORTANT NOTICE!]**

* * *

From: OniHana

.

Hello guys! It's me, OniHana, creator of NichiGakkou. Sorry for the inconvenience. As you all know (or if you haven't heard), I have been working on a new series. Its title is 'Joshikousei Reviewers' and its casts consists of Kazuma from 'KonoSuba', Subaru from 'Re:Zero', Kodaka from 'Haganai', Hachiman from 'My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU' and Rimuru from 'That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime'. It is my main focus to work with such a big project for the story of Joshikousei Reviewers and I cannot work on two stories at once, so I decided that I must choose to make this story on hiatus. I don't know when will I upload more chapters on this story but it mostly contains various one-shot stories inside Kawamorigaoka. Maybe I'll make this fanfic into a side-story of Joshikousei Reviewers in the future. But for now, I'll be leaving this fanfic on hiatus for a long time and work on my new project. I hope this message gets to everyone.

.

If you guys wanna help out in making my new story, you can always check out my bio and look for the discord server where me and some people work on the story. We usually do brainstorming for ideas, building and fixing plots, detailing, worldbuilding and grammar fixes. We are short on people on the server so if anyone wanna lend a hand, you can always find the link to our Discord server on my bio. If you wanted to read the first chapter of Joshikousei Reviewers, I already uploaded it. You can search up Joshikousei Reviewers on the site or find the story on the Misc. category of Anime X-overs. That's all I'm gonna say for today and I'll se you guys next time. This is OniHana, signing out!

* * *

**[!END OF NOTE!]**


End file.
